An Unforgotten Creeper
by Mactube1234
Summary: So one day a guy was doing his thing once he met a surprising beautiful creeper,so what will happen next? (Based on mob talker) My first Fan Fiction,so it might be bad.I'm just learning how this site works.(Updated to make more sense.)
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first FF, so I guess 'll just let it start now.)

Chapter 1: September,7, Week 1.

Edwin wakes up at 8:00 PM

"Awwnn…" Thinking to yourself. "What a great sleep I had". "Well I guess I would go outside to start to to gather my survival needs." Edwin went outside and looked at the sun as he covered your eyes and started walking to the forest. "Well…this is quite a large tree I got here…I guess i'll start chopping up." Edwin started cutting the tree as you hear a creeper hissing behind you. Edwin thinks in your head. "This isn't going to end well." Edwin turns around to a girl

creeper with a cute smile and blonde hair. The new beautiful girl made Edwin nervous but he still enjoys the pleasant sight of with a cute smile and blonde hair. The new beautiful girl made Edwin nervous but he still enjoys the pleasant sight of her.

The girl started talking. "What ya doing?"

You responded not knowing how "Uhh…Weren't you…suppose to explo…" You thought in your head. "What could go wrong" Edwin started speaking up "Well…I was going to cut this tree down…"

She responded back to Edwin "Cool, so what's your name?"

You responded back with fear. "My name? Oh..yeah, my name is Edwin, and what is yours?

The girl responded back. "My name is Cupa, and you can also call me Cupa the Creeper."

You responded back to her. "So why didn't you like blow up?"

Cupa responded. "Oh well, only the males do females don't like showing our faces due to them."

(Time skip by 11 hours talking to her and asking questions.)

Edwin responded back to her as the sun goes down. "Well, I had some fun today and nice meeting you, but I have to go to sleep now, G'bye.

She responded to Edwin. "Okay…goodbye I guess." She says with a minor sad face.

Edwin gets back home and hops into his bed thinking about the unusual creeper you saw that day. You fall asleep.

September,8 ,Week 2

Edwin wakes up the next day thinking about creating a fireplace. With that being thought, you head to the sandbank with your shovel and tools. Edwin starts digging up some sand hoping to see some clay near the water soon. As he turns around, he runs into Cupa right behind him, in your fright you drop everything. "Ahh….oh it's you.." You continue. "Don't scare me like that."

Cupa responds. "Oh, sorry. Anyways you want to sit down and have a chat?"

Edwin respond. "Sure,why not, while you're here." Edwin sits down next to the sand-bank with her next to him.

She starts explaining. "When we were talking together yesterday, I developed some feelings.I felt like I wasn't lonely anymore, and that I had a friend"

Edwin says back to her. "Well we are friends."

She starts saying again. "Well, you know I was jus…

Edwin quickly interrupts her "Did you even get any sleep last night!?" As Edwin looks at her bags under her eyes.

She responds. "N…no…We creepers don't sleep much… "

Edwin responds. "Well…okay.I'm going to head back to my house for a rest."

She says. "Okay…well, bye!"

Edwin heads back to his\ house for a good nights rest forgetting your tools.

September,9 ,Week 2

Edwin wakes up remembering that he forgot his tools. "I forgot my tools back at the shore!" You head back to the shore to see Cupa holding your shovel and other tools.

"Forgot these?" She says.

Edwin responds angrily. "My,my…did you stay up all night AGAIN?"

She responds. "NO…I got plenty of sleep…"

Edwin knows that she is obviously sun starts to go down. Edwin thinks that the ocean will get her tired and he asks her to tag along instead going back to house to make her go to sleep. "Why don't you stay with me for a while..?"

She responds "Okay, but I have a question…I don't know much about genders, so are you a boy or a girl just for notice?"

Edwin responds. "I….I'm a boy."

She says again. "Wow, cool!" She thinks in her head. "He's a he, I'm so happy!"

Edwin and Cupa both sit down on the shore and Cupa puts her head on Edwin's lap as she lies down and looks at the sunset.

She says happily staring away at the sun. "It's a nice view…isn't it?

Edwin replies back to her quietly and tiredly. "Yea..it is isn't it.." She falls asleep on Edwin's lap and he carries her back to the house bed while Edwin goes and sleeps on the couch.

Edwin wakes up in the middle of the night with Cupa poking him. You get up and ask what the problem was.

She tells you. "I..I think i saw something outside."

Edwin gets very concerned,but think that its nothing. "It's probably nothing."

Edwin and Cupa both go back to sleep.

Suddenly Cupa gets carried away by two creepers while she was still sleeping. She wakes up while being carried. "H..h…hey let go of me! She worries and struggles to get out of the hands. Before she knows it,she gets throw in a ravine on her back. She gasps for air and tries to make words for help but can't get anything out except for little painful cries. "H…h..el..p.." She cries out very slightly. She roles on her side and coughs up blood on the dirty stone and before she knows it, she's passed out. She wakes up with blurry eyes, and bad vision, as she struggles to move, noticing that she had shackles on her hands, and legs. She thinks in her head. "Great." She sees the faces of the two creepers She says out. "W.. are you doing this to me?"

One creeper replies."Now now…you're the one who talked with that pesky human!"

Cupa replies. "He isn't pesky…he's nice!"

The one creeper replies. "But he is a human!"

She replies But he's n..

Interrupted by one creeper "Enough!" He throws a fist at Cupa's cheek.

She coughs and talks "Wh…what do you want!?.. "

The creeper says. "I want you to betray him..blow him up…"

He releases her and says "Don't talk…just do it!"

Cupa runs for the rest of the night and tries to find Edwin's home.

September,10,Week 2

(The next morning.)

Edwon wakes up to see if Cupa is in her bed. Edwin sees nothing but the covers removed and emptiness. Edwin says while worrying . "Oh my god…."

One minute later,you hear knocking on your door and go check and see Cupa all covered in blood. She says slightly. "W.. ."

Edwin responds. "Yea..yea…totally." Edwin goes and gets her some water and comes back with water and some alcohol. Edwin says "Stand still now…" Edwin pours some alcohol over a piece of cotton made of string and tread and put it over her cheek holding it there and staring in her eyes when you finally say. "You have a beautiful face if you didn't know." Edwin starts blushing .

Cupa responds. "T..t..thank..you,you look really nice too.." That didn't come out right,she thinks in her head

Edwin then removes the cotton and alcohol and cleans up the blood from her chin and jacket and puts some ice on her cheek and tells her to keep it there. You then tell her. "You should go get some sleep…"

She replies. "I think so too…I guess I'll go to sleep now then."

While she falls asleep,Edwin starts working on the chimney and stops just to go check on her. Edwin goes and checks on her again feeling her head and feels a fever,Edwin then moves the ice to the top of her head and continues to build the chimney. He finally gets done with the chimney,and wakes up Cupa hoping that she fells better. Edwin then greeted her. "G'evening Cupa."

She replies back to you. "T..thank you for everything.. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Edwin responds very fluttered. "N..n..no..problem….the…uh chimney is done…"

She replies back to him. "Cool,but thanks for everything.."

Edwin responds back to her. "No problem…you're my friend."

She responds back to him with a smiling face. "Well I'm glad we are,hehe,um…that was embarrassing,sorry…"

Edwin responds back to her blushing. "I thought it was cute."

She responds blushing. "Thank..you..I think the same of you.

He says back to the smiling beautiful face. "You have a nice smile…you should smile more often…"

She responds smiling and happily. "Then maybe I will!"

Edwin says to her. "Good,I like it that way."

She remembers what happened last night and starts explaining. She cries and wipes a tear off then tells him. "Th…they…hurt me.."

Edwin responds in curiosity. "Who?Who would hurt you?!"

She says back. "Two creepers…I don't remember how they looked.."

Edin says while thinking in his head…* "Don't worry,I'll fix it." I'm going to kill those people… Edwin makes a turkey over night for the morning while Cupa is in bed,so he marinates it with all the fine salts and anything he could find to make it taste perfect,Edwin then got finished and put it in the fridge for the next morning and went to sleep.*

September,11,Week 2

(The next morning)

Edwin wakes up to Cupa wandering around the kitchen,so he goes and talks to her. "Hi,Cupa. I have some lovely turkey for today."

Cupa responds. "Yay,I was getting kind of hungry."

With that being said,Edwin goes into the fridge and grabs the turkey and cuts some pieces for you and Cupa,and he places the turkey on the table. Edwin grabs his fork and gives one to Cupa and you take a bite and then say. "Is it good?I spent all night making it."

She replies back while chewing. "It's great! How did you make it anyways?"

He repies back. "I used salts and other ingredients to marinate it such as breading…the normal stuff,but the good kind of normal stuff."

Cupa replies again while stuffing her mouth. "I'm sorry about how I'm eating,I never learned how human ate there food."

He repies back. "It's perfectly fine,it tells me that you like it,so I think it's okay."

Cupa replies. "Okay,cool! She stuffs more food into her mouth.

He tells her before leaving to collect supplies. "Well I know it's been fun these days,but I have to go do some stuff like collect supplies and finish with my house,bye! Oh,and you can use my bed if I don't come back by night." She replies back with a nervous face remember what happened last night. "B…bye.." "They might come for me again… " She thinks in her head At night she is still awake awaiting for something to happen.. She thinks in her head "I don't think he is coming back tonight.." There was no one to disturb her that night as she went to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

September,12,Week 2

(The next morning)

Cupa woke up the next morning and fixed herself some food while she waited on the couch with the warm fireplace for Edwin.

As Edwin was heading back to his house,he was ambushed by a creeper that blew up 3-4 blocks away from him,is left knee was lost of it's skin and burnt,he then cried in agony and pain and tried to walk for some help. "Ahh…help!…He then gave up strength falling to the ground after 4-5 steps and sitting there with no hope,dying,alone. "H…he…help…" He cried out. The rain started falling wiping his blood on the ground off. He got on his back and look at the stars and thought about Cupa as his sight starts to fill up with blurry white dots,he knew his life was coming before he knew it. He was sitting there in the rain painfully,the rain didn't help your burn as you still lost your flesh,and all you could think about at that point is Cupa and what would happen to her..

Cupa was back at the house waiting for Edwin,it then became night time and she was getting extremely worried..she thought in her head "I hope he is okay.."

Edwin has laid there for 5 minutes starting to bleed out second by second,you knew help wasn't coming,so Edwin just sat there dying..

Two creepers walked up to him and closed his mouth from talking,they then took them to the same ravine. They then tied him up and stopped the bleeding just so they can do there "thing."

He was already passed out by the time he was in the ravine.

They then went to your house and smashed trough the door and forcefully dragged Cupa out.

Cupa yelled in fear and struggled. "Hey! Let me go! Where is Edwin!? "Arghh" She tries to break free,but it was no use. "Let me go!

The two creepers showed her the bottom of the ravine with Edwin tied up by shackles.

She shouts out. Edwin!.. . …

They then throw her down it like the other day. She looks at Edwin then tries to stop from passing out "E…e..edwin… She passes out.

They tie Cupa up in front of Edwin and both wake them up after making sure they don't die.

One creeper says. "Well.. …if it isn't the couple of the year!"

Edwin then mumble but can't get any words out even thought you want to say then and there some very bad words.

Cupa looks at Edwin while crying.

The creeper then looks at Cupa,turns around,and then punches Edwin right in the ribs.

Cupa gives out a mumbled shout. "MMMBMMM."

Edwin then coughs over his tied up mouth only getting out a little groan.

The one creeper then gets out a knife.

Cupa starts crying so much that she could make the ravine a river. Cupa then gives up on everything…and just puts her head down and let the tears fall as she doesn't do anything but sit there knowing what will happen…

The one creeper starts to taunt Edwin as he puts the dull end of the knife on his neck. The one creeper starts to explain how creeper roulette works. "I'm going to tell you about a game…it's call creeper roulette…heres how it works…my friend here is going to blow up..with 3 knives in his hand…one of them might hit you…one might not."

Cupa starts to stare at Edwin and tries to say "I love you." but can't get anything out.

The second creeper replies. "I…I..don't know if I want to do this.."

The first creeper says. "You want to get tortured to death instead?"

The second creeper responds nervously and scared. "N…n…no…"

First creeper yells out. "Then do it!

The second creeper says. "O…o..okay…" The second creeper blows up and the knives going 1 by Cupa's chest just missing her and one cuts into Edwin's white plaid shirt giving him a cut and the other flies by Cupa

Cupa then tries to yell but can get nothing out and just starts crying even more.

Edwin starts trying to yell in pain and only get out "AGHHHHH."

Suddenly an Enderwoman teleports into the ravine,hits the creeper in the back of the head making him explode and then releasing Edwin and Cupa from there imprisonments.

Edwin then does the first thing that comes to mind and hugged Cupa and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Cupa responds fluttered,but she was gonna do it herself. "I never been happier to see you Edwin..…"

Edwin then says to the weird enderman while still hugging "Thank you.."

She responds back and introduces herself. "Im Andr,I am Cupa's friend…although we don't talk much..I knew you were in trouble,I been watching you with her."

He then stops hugging Cupa and responds to her. "Wai..wait..so you been stalking us?"

She responds nervously. "Heh…kinda,sorry."

Edwin responds back. "If it led to me and Cupa being together for good at last,then it's okay…"

Edwin and Cupa go home holding hands along with Andr behind you.

Edwin stops to look behind him and tells Andr. "Well…there is no extra bed for you tonight,but I can get one in for you tomorrow night."

Andr responds back. "Thats perfectly fine,I just walk around at night anyway."

You go home and get on the couch while Cupa sleeps in the bed again.

(Sorry for the short chapter,I had no idea what I would write and do for this chapter,so I'm pretty frustrated after writing it all,it's still a pretty interesting chapter,review for more.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

September,13,Week 2

Edwin woke up to the warm fireplace with Cupa sitting in front on the couch,you then asked her what she was doing. "What you doing up this early today?"

Cupa replied to you. "I already told you,creepers don't need that much sleep

Edwin replied back to her. "That's a good point,but don't you think after yesterday that you could use a good sleep and a half?"

Cupa replied. "Well I guess,but It's to late for that."

Edwin replies while getting up. "Well,I'm going to get us some tea.."

Cupa replied curiously. "What is tea?I never heard of it."

Edwin explained what it was "Well,tea is a hot drink that us humans drink,It wakes us up and gets a warm felling in our body."

Cupa respond jumping up and down. " Ohh Ohh Ohh. I want some!"

Edwin said. "If you say." He headed into the kitchen,turned the burner on started heating up water.

Cupa waited in the living as he came back.

Edwin said to Cupa "Well the tea is warming up,while it is…I'll go ahead and explain how you make it." Edwin started to explain. "Tea is made by hot water being mixed with a tea bag,which is made by silk,paper,herbs,and spices,and then they put it all in one bag,after water is made hot,It's put into the water while the spices and other herbs sink into the hot water."

Cupa start snoring.

Edwin tapped on Cupa with a disappointed face.

Cupa was lying "Hehe,just kidding,I heard it all!"

Edwin changed to a different subject. "So,how is your life with the other creepers

Cupa responded "Well,we don't often talk to each others,so I can't really describe it

Edwin said "Wanna hear a joke?"

Cupa said "Sure."

Edwin told the joke "They call it mine and craft,but why not mine & build craft? Cause then they would run out of blocks."

Cupa and Edwin both laughed and giggled but then they both stopped and looked at each others

Cupa started first "Hey..."

Edwin interupted "I..I..You first.."

Cupa said while blushing "I…I like you…"

Edwin said silently but blushed and let it out "I like you too…I really do.."

Edwin leaned in and touched lips with Cupa and started kissing…

The Enderwoman,Andr telported in 3 blocks away and quickly teleported out,she then said in her head "That was a bad time…"

You and Cupa kissed for about 4 minutes only stopping for a breath or two.

Once you stopped,you two both said "I…I..love you.."

Cupa and Edwin starred in each others eye for 2-3 minutes and then Edwin asked "You want to go to the tree that we met at?"

Cupa replied. "Y…yea..sure."

Edwin and Cupa walked to the tree they met in,Edwin climbed up on a branched and reached for Cupa's hand and said. "Come on,grab my hand"

She grabbed Edwin's hand and Edwin pulled her up

They sat on the branch chatting about there species and how it all worked,when suddenly Cupa asked how he got here.

She said in these words "How did you get to this world anyways?"

Edwin replies nervously "W..wel..well…I was driving a car or a vehicle at a fast speed until I crashed into another car,I ended up in a hospital as I started seeing things,illusions,and after that I suddenly was in here…

Cupa said. "Oh…

Edwin told Cupa as he jumped down "We should get back to the house." The sun started to go down.

Cupa replied "Wait,but shouldn't we go see the sunset?"

Edwin said with a gasp "Sure…let's go to the beach."

Cupa and Edwin walked to the beach.

Once they arrived,Edwin put his arm around Cupa's shoulder.

Edwin and Cupa sit there for the rest of the day until the sun goes down just watching it.

The sun is soon down and start you and Cupa hold hands and start walking back home.

You both go to sleep in the same bed this night,since you feel that you two are that way now.

(End of chapter,review for more!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Quick shout out to ThIs Is YoUr ScOuRgE for supportive criticism and ideas)

(Chapter 4)

September,14,Week 2

Edwin wakes up the next morning at 6:54 Am and decides to make a treat for Cupa,he wants to make a cake,so he gets some strawberry,flour,cake mix,eggs,and a mixer.

Edwin first cracks the eggs and puts the results in a bowl

He then gets the flour and puts it in a big metal bowl

He pours the egg yolk into the flour and uses a mixer to mix it,he makes it into a square using his hands which makes the first layer

After that,Edwin puts a big square of chocolate on the middle layer,and he finishes the top layer the same way he did the first.

He puts it in the oven for 20 minutes leaving the clock after 7:34

After it's done,he gets chocolate frosting and knives it over the cake

He gets chocolate whip cream and makes I love you on it.

He goes and wakes up Cupa while holing the cake,Cupa wakes up and sees the cake

Edwin shouts "Surprise"

Cupa replies back with a smile on her face "Thank you!"

Edwin shouts "It's what I do."

Cupa smiled after taking a bite and said "I love you."

Edwin replied with the same response "I love you too."

They went to the beach and hanged out for the rest of the day talking and asking each others about there lives

It became sunset and they started to head home after sitting on the tree which they met at.

They went to sleep together that day.

September,15,Week 3

Edwin and Cupa woke up next to each others the next morning and got up and drank some tea like any other day,but something didn't fell right…

Edwin was making the tea while Cupa was sitting on the couch warming up

Edwin went to go check on Cupa as the tea was screeching,you got into an interesting conversation while reading a book.

Cupa started talking. "So how did you sleep?"

Edwin replied "Good,thanks for asking,how did you sleep.?"

Cupa replied. "Good,and how did you sleep last night?"

Edwin replied nervously. "Pleasant!"

Cupa replied "Good."

Edwin remembered about the tea quickly and dropped his paper near the fireplace as it set ablaze,Edwin then went into the kitchen seeing the kitchen on fire.

Cupa yelled out "Fire!"

The house quickly started catching fire as there were no windows but the skylight and the door windows,a log of blanks fell down from the ceiling blocking the door

Edwin hugged Cupa,grabbed her hand and they looked for a way out.

Cupa was tightly gripped,but stepped on a piece of flaming wood,losing grip at that moment

Edwin quickly turned around and grabbed her hand,but suddenly a big log was about to fall then and there,Edwin was forced to let go...

…

…

Then you heard a cry some Cupa "Help!"

Edwin saw an entrance trough a bit of flaming wood kicking the burning wood away,he walked trough and grabbed Cupa quickly going back trough the way he got in the living room,he then searched for a way as he saw the skylight,but no way out trough it

Edwin then just hugged Cupa and whispered in her air. "I love you…"

They both sat there…and waited…

A log finally fell.

(Cliff hanger time :3 Review for more longer story,and review for less cliff hanger,oh and review what you think will happen.^-^)


End file.
